<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>San Valentín by FAIRIYUT4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912293">San Valentín</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAIRIYUT4/pseuds/FAIRIYUT4'>FAIRIYUT4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shy Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAIRIYUT4/pseuds/FAIRIYUT4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hendery nunca actuó de forma romántica y demostrativa, pero en san valentin las cosas dan un giro de 360°</p><p>• minúsculas intencionales</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>San Valentín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>para xiaojun estar en una relación con hendery significa no esperar mucho. no es que el menor sea un mal novio, si no que es una persona bastante reservada y distante. xiaojun tiene en claro que no debe de esperar; muestras de afecto, mensajes, llamadas, citas o que hendery le dé mucha importancia a fechas que para él son importantes.</p><p>cuando xiaojun confesó sus sentimientos al menor, lo que recibió fue un “me gustas igual” y cuando se besaron fue apenas un roce que fue suficiente para hacer revolotear el corazón del mayor.</p><p>aunque sabía que su relación no era como lo había soñado tampoco estaba totalmente insatisfecho. había veces que estando con hendery el menor dejaba que se apoyara en él mientras se encargaba de dejar caricias en su cintura o como la vez que xiaojun se quedó a dormir junto al menor y al despertan se encontró con este abrazándolo. esas pequeñas acciones por parte de su novio lograban hacer que xiaojun se sintiera a gusto y aunque es verdad que aveces envidiaba a sus amigos y parejas por poder mostrarse cariñosos en público algo que el jamás haría junto a hendery.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>había despertado esperando que fuese como cualquier día pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando tomo su celular para chequear la hora y se encontró con un mensaje de hendery, el cuál decía —“buenos días bonito, espero hayas despertado bien, te veo en un rato♡” . ese claramente no era su novio, hendery no decía lindos apodos y mucho menos hendery enviaba corazones, por lo general era siempre él quien hacía esas cosas.</p><p>con duda contesto el mensaje deseándole de igual forma una bonita mañana. con su mente reanudando una y otra vez el mensaje se dirigió a ducharse y alistarse para así ir hacia el instituto.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>una vez dentro del instituto sonrió observando la decoración del lugar, se notaba el esfuerzo que pusieron los del consejo estudiantil para que todo esté decorado de forma tan romántica y hermosa.</p><p>camino por el día pasillo central en dirección a su casillero cuando sintió a alguien enganchar su brazo con el suyo cuando volteo se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de su mejor amigo, lee donghyuck.</p><p>—hola hyung— saludo animado sin dejar de iluminar el lugar con su sonrisa.</p><p>—buenos días hyuckkie— devolvió el saludo y ambos pararon su caminar una vez llegaron a los casilleros— a que no sabes lo que sucedió esta mañana.— donghyuck no le creería cuando le contara lo de hendery.</p><p>—cuéntame hyung</p><p>—hendery me envió un mensaje pero no uno cualquiera, me dijo bonito y tenía un corazón— al no oir respuesta volteo para ver a donghyuck en shock.</p><p>—¿es enserio?—. xiaojun asintió y le pasó su móvil al menor para que lo compruebe por el mismo—¡es verdad!— hablo sorprendido </p><p>—¿que es verdad?—.ambos voltearon esperando encontrarse con el habitual rostro serio de wong Kunhang pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver una sonrisa en sus labiales.</p><p>—buenos días, hyung—donghyuck realizó una pequeña inclinación ante el novio de su mejor amigo.</p><p>—hola hyuck— correspondió al saludo para luego centrar su mirada en su novio quien lo observaba con un semblante confuso —¿por qué me miras así, nene?— interrogó rodeando la cintura del mayor hasta apagarlo a su cuerpo, ambos amigos se lo miraron sorprendidos.</p><p>xiaojun negó dando a entender que nada ocurría para luego sonreírle—buenos días, hendy. —hendery respondió acercando más el cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo.</p><p>observando como la pareja se miraban entre ambos, donghyuck queriendo darles su espacio decidió marcharse. —hyung, iré a buscar a nana y junnie. nos vemos luego— sin más tomo rumbo hacia la entrada de la universidad.</p><p>—te vez adorable en ese hoodie— hablo hendery sin aparte su mirada de su novio. xiaojun simplemente se encogió de hombre, estaba usando un hoodie unas tallas mayores a la suya, ocasionando que se viera más pequeño.</p><p>—¿vamos a la cafetería? muero de hambre— hendery asintió en respuesta y entrelazó sus dedos con los de xiaojun y así ir hacia la cafetería.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—¿cómo que actuó raro?</p><p>—fuimos a desayunar pero compro mi desayuno y comenzó a dármelo— explico para sus confundidos amigos.</p><p>—tal vez se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy distante e intenté cambiar—aporto donghyuck bebiendo de su batido.</p><p>—pero se nota tan incómodo y fuera de lugar cada vez que me habla con apodos o intenta ser cariñoso.</p><p>—es comprensible, nunca actuó de esa forma es algo nuevo para él— hablo yangyang tratando de sacar las dudas de su amigo.</p><p>—siento que hay algo más pero no sé que—.un puchero inconsciente de inconformidad se plateo en su labios.</p><p>—creo que lo mejor va a ser que hables con él para así poder despejar cualquier duda, hyung— sugirió hyuck siendo apoyado por yangyang. asintió a las palabras de su mejor, eso haría.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>xiaojun se encontraba fuera de la clase de química de su novio esperándolo para poder hablar con él, se sentía un poco nervioso de como saldrían las cosas.</p><p>—hola bebé—. hendery se sorprendió un poco al ver con la rapidez que su novio tomo su mano y comenzó a guiarlo por los pasillos de la institución.</p><p>estando en el parque dentro de. la universidad xiaojun se sentó sobre un banco y palmeó el lugar a su lado indicándole a hendery que tomase asiento a su lado.</p><p>—¿por que estamos acá?— pregunto un tanto desconcertado por la actitud del más bajo.</p><p>xiaojun suspiro profundo y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo del hoodie. —hoy has estado actuando de forma rara— él más alto frunció el ceño y xiaojun se apuro a explicar mejor sus palabras —no digo que sea malo, solo que no es habitual en ti. además.  se nota que te sientes incómodo.</p><p>el semblante de hendery se torno serio —creí que eso te gustaba— ahora fue momento de que xiaojun frunciera el ceño.</p><p>—¿que te hizo pensar eso?</p><p>—leí la parte trasera de tu libro de historia— al escuchar sus palabras xiaojun comprendió todos una vez.</p><p>—¿de dónde sacaste el libro?— pregunto agachando su cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado.</p><p>—lo olvidaste en clase y tu compañero de banco me lo dió, cuando lo tome cayó una nota y al querer ponerla en la parte trasera encontré tu idea de novio soñado— observo hacia el lado del más bajo pero xiaojun no volteo a verlos —así que decidí cambiar mi actitud.</p><p>—no tenías porque hacerlo— murmuró aunque de todas formas hendery lo escucho.</p><p>—claro que si, no me gustaría que me dejaras por alguien que sea todo lo que soñaste.</p><p>—hendy jamás te dejaría por alguien así. eso fue escrito hace un tiempo, ahora mi tipo ideal solo eres tú— tomo entre sus manos las del menor observándolo a los ojos.</p><p>—yo no soy cariñoso contigo.</p><p>—pero te quiero tal y como eres. puede que no seas del todo cariñoso pero se que no es porque no me quieras si no porque eres tímido y un poco retraído.</p><p>—de todas formas quiero intentar ser más abierto a mostrarte muestras de afecto, también lo necesito— murmuró acercándose más hacia el más bajo.</p><p>—eso sería genial, hendy.</p><p>—¿puedo besarte?— pregunto si entiendo sus mejillas tornarse rojas. xiaojun asintió tímido.</p><p>con delicadeza hendery se acercó más y llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla del mayor acortando la distancia y uniendo sus labios en un beso suave y delicado.</p><p>—creo que es el primer beso que compartimos en estos seis meses que llevamos saliendo— comento hendery una vez ambos se separaron, riendo levemente haciendo que el corazón de xiaojun revoloteara contento al escucharlo.</p><p>—ahora podremos tener más de esos— comento sonriendo apoyándose más contra el abrazo del menor.</p><p>—eso tenlo por seguro.— dejo un pequeño beso sobre la cabellera de xiaojun.</p><p>ambos se observaron con radiantes sonrisas, hendery va a esforzarse por demostrar su cariño día a día al mayor y xiaojun le devolverá el mismo amor sin dudar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>